Quirks
by MutltiverseTravlr
Summary: Sometimes, the oddest quirks of someones personality can completely change the world around them. Many times people have many more layers and dimensions to their character than we see on the surface. My version of the RWBY world with a new story, new enemies and a new take on the characters of RWBY. Rated M for safety. Arkos, White Rose, BumbleBee, ReNora.
1. Chapter 1

**Quirks**

Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth, this is a work of fiction meant for entertainment, all original characters and ideas belong too 

MultiverseTravlr~

 _Remnant, when defined as a noun, means "A small remaining quantity of something". As an adjective it's simply "Remaining". However for the people of this world Remnant is world we live in…_

 _Well more specifically it's the name for the group of continental landmasses on which the last vestiges of humanity and civilized life exist.._

 _Anyway, as I said Remnant is the land holding the 4 kingdoms (and outlying civilizations) of people who have not been wiped out by the forces of darkness._

 _The forces of Grimm._

 _Grimm are beasts, monsters, manifestations of wrath or natural disasters, depends on who you ask. Either way they all have one thing (well one main thing) in common._

 _The innate drive to destroy all life. They are the embodiment of calamity and as such are attracted to negativity, hate, remorse etc. This drive, (or instinct since they aren't sentient) has led them to war with humanity since the beginning of history. For many millennia as far back as we can date, the Grimm were the dominant species, humanity having only survived due to its cunning and superior creativity. However it was not a prosperous existence._

 _Until, humanity awakened the special power that we refer to as our Aura. Aura is the manifestation of the soul, and works as the source of energy within people to make them stronger, faster and more resilient. Because Grimm do not have souls this finally turned the table in history when humanity discovered Dust._

 _Dust is a mineral that develops underground all over Remnant (Some claim it originally came from the moon when it shattered eons ago). Dust allows humanity to harness their Aura in both weapons and magic to fight against the Grimm. Those who accept this burden train to become Hunters and Huntresses of the Grimm. Because of these warriors humanity has since expanded and we are currently in the most advanced and prosperous time in human history._

 _This does not mean we have beaten Grimm, no one is quite sure how Grimm came to be or how they grow in numbers, but until we figure out how to stop them the war with Grimm will never stop…_

Ruby sat back and extended her arms above her head, wincing at each individual pop and crack that sounded from her joints. Good posture definitely wasn't one of her better qualities, the unforgiving desk chair definitely didn't help.

"Thank Oum that's over!" she cried to the ceiling tiles above her. Fully intent to abandon the essay in favor of her bed and stash of cookies she began to rise only to be halted by a firm grip on her shoulder.

"Not so fast." came the clipped reply of her teammate and partner Weiss.

"Did you spell check everything?" Weiss questioned easily beginning her tutor routine and Ruby had to forcibly withhold a groan. While she appreciated Weiss' help with her studies, Weiss' perfectionist tendencies drained her like no other.

"Yes Weiss." she replied automatically.

"And did you cite your sources?" Weiss continued.

"Yes Weiss."

"Good and did you-"

"Yes Weiss." Ruby continued already letting her attention wander in boredom and exasperation. She was rewarded by a sharp flick between the eyes, after a startled cry she began rubbing the pain away furiously.

"Don't try and brush me off you dunce, if you get a low grade on this essay I will ground you from sweets for a week. And Yang already agreed to back me up so you won't wiggle out of it" Ruby gave an indignant hiss and glared at her sister with betrayal in her eyes.

Feeling the heat of her sister's gaze Yang held up her arms in defence,

"She backed me into a corner Rubes, I owed it to her for helping me finish my Grimm studies paper." Yang twirled a lock of her mane around her finger nervously as her sister's glare only became hotter. From the bottom bunk of her Yang's bed came a quiet scoff,

"By finish I'm sure you meant writing the other 8 paragraphs of the 10 you were assigned correct?" Blake admonished Yang with a small grin, her eyes never leaving the novel in her hands.

"Ooo you got me, kitty's got claws" Yang said with a chuckle hanging her upper half over the edge of her bunk, her golden locks of hair falling around her like a curtain as she made a mimic of a scratching motion with her free hand.

"Mraawr" she teased. Blake deadpanned up at Yang with an irritated twitch of the feline ears shrouded by her bow, mildly annoyed by the jab at her faunus heritage. She reached forward gripping a lock of Yang's hair,

"Yes in fact, they're rather sharp, would you like a demonstration?" She threatened. Even though Yang doubted she was serious her eyes still flashed red at the implication of harm to her hair.

"Do it and I break you." she stated with no uncertainty. Blake grinned in response,

"Sounds fun, though we both know you're a bottom." Blake savored her victory as Yang's face flushed.

"I'll show you bottom-" Yang started only to be cut off by her sisters loud incessant yelling.

"Blah blah blah totally not hearing this blah blah" Ruby yelled as she pressed her hands over her ears. She was quickly shushed by a tug on her ear by her partner.

"As annoying as she is, I must agree that it's quite off-putting at how everything always turns sexual between you too." Weiss said and grimaced.

Yang only grinned back at her and shrugged.

"I can't help it if Blake can't resist my feminine charm." Blake only rolled her eyes before turning back to her book. "Besides don't let my baby sister fool you, she's not as innocent as she seems." Yang said cryptically. Ruby, who at this point was emerging from the bathroom now dressed in her pajamas, quickly snapped around to glare at Yang.

"You wouldn't." Ruby threatened just barely above a whisper.

"Oh I would." Yang replied crossing her arms and staring her little sister down, made all the more effective considering her height advantage. Blake and Weiss's curiosity now peaked, both stared at Yang expectantly.

"You see one day I was borrowing Ruby's laptop back when we were living on Patch…" Yang started,

"Yang shutup!" Ruby immediately made a jump for her sister, arms outstretched, only to be tugged back in place by a shining white glyph attached to her waist. Her eyes snapped up to Weiss. Weiss merely smiled back smugly,

"Blake, keep her quiet." without hesitation Blake was at her side clamping her hand over Ruby's mouth.

Turning on each other to obtain blackmail was a common occurrence between the 4 of them. After all, no secrets between teammates.

"As I was saying, I was borrowing Ruby's laptop, and I came across this game on there. Well it was less of a game and more like one of those interactive novel things they have on the Vapor game store right? And so out of curiosity I played for a little bit and it had some very racey scenes if ya know what I mean." Yang finished with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

Weiss played up her shock as she gasped and glanced at her leader who was futility fighting against her restraints.

"You play eroge games Ruby?! How uncouth!" she admonished Ruby with a twinkle of mirth in her eyes. Blake however stared Ruby down with equal parts amusement and betrayal.

"And you judged me when you found my stash of smu- romance novels." Blake said quickly correcting herself. The three girls shared a quick round of laughter at Ruby's expense as her face turned beat red from a mixture of shame and embarrassment. Having felt she tortured her enough, Blake released her mouth allowing her to speak. After a quick inhale she started to blabber

"No look you don't understand! I didn't know it was that type of game! I only downloaded cuz it was about a warrior princess who fought monsters with the help of her maid and her best friend. It was actually a really good story! I just skipped all the pervy stuff I swear!" Ruby defended herself still flushed. Yang, never one to pull punches picked up right behind her sister.

"You had the threesome scene bookmarked.." Yang bit her fist to keep from laughing aloud.

"YANG!" This time Ruby did tackle her sister as the other two members of team RWBY watched on in enjoyment.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys, I wouldn't say this is my first story, but this is my first fanfiction. Well the first fanfiction I've ever published. Anyway, I would appreciate feedback on this first chapter (of many?).**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: RWBY owned by RoosterTeeth, story is meant for entertainment, all original characters and content are owned by

MultiverseTravlr~

 _ **Clang**_

A jolt of force traveled through his shield and up his arm. He did his best to roll with the blow to disperse the force, only to be interrupted by another blow knocking his shield aside and the whistle of Miló, his partners Xiphos/Javelin/Rifle currently in its sword form, passing a hair's breadth from his ear. He knew the only reason it hadn't connected was because he had stumbled from the previous blow. Instead of trying to regain his footing, he instead turned it into a dive before springing off his shield and spinning perpendicular to the ground. Simultaneously releasing his grip on the handle of his shield causing it to fly towards his opponent. It was just as suddenly halted an inch from her face as her semblance magnetically repulsed the shield. However it was enough to block her line of sight a moment long enough for him to jump back into the fight swinging his sword in erratic combinations. All of which were swiftly blocked by Akoúo̱ his partners shield. In a last ditch effort he went for a straight lung in a rare gap in Pyrrah's guard forcing her to block with her sword. As she swung to intercept his blade he suddenly released it as well, whilst kicking his shield into the air like a skateboard. Pyrrah overextended her swing having not expected the lack of resistance in his sword. Just as his shield got to chest height he leaned down into a shoulder charge with his shield as a barrier between himself and his partners weapons. Knocking her back and forcing her to give ground to keep her footing. He stepped forward and bounced into a jump placing his weight onto the shield in hopes of toppling Pyrrah. However his momentum was suddenly halted before he and his shield were blown backwards. After a quick rumble he crashed into the ground and slid. Feeling rather than seeing his aura shatter. He lay there panting and nursing his injured shoulder, frustrated at yet another defeat. He raised a hand to accept his partners help in standing again.

"Well done Jaune! Not only did you force me to use my semblance but you also damaged my aura." Pyrrah praised him whilst handing him Crocea Mors his sword and the shield which was already in the form of its sheath.

"Tell me Jaune, what were your strengths and mistakes this time." Pyrrah always insisted he try and pick apart the flaws of his own fighting in hopes he would learn faster.

"Well I lost my footing after you bashed my shield.." he said reluctantly.

"Yes but you did recover magnificently, that moved seemed practiced but I know I have never taught you to do that." she said asking indirectly.

"It's actually something I learned while I was learning to break-dance." he scratched the back of his head embarrassed slightly at how silly that sounded.

"A big part of breakdancing is recovering from a tumble or dive or fall. Kinda the "break" in break-dancing. I just adapted it into a leap and built momentum into a spin which gave force to my throw." he reiterated his actions and flushed at the pride in Pyrrah's eyes as she listened.

"Very good, although your weapons and fighting style aren't really built around acrobatics and dexterity, it's always safer to be adaptable. On that note I will say that you did a good job of keeping me on my toes, however it also led you to your most costly mistake. Which was?" she asked. He hung his head and answered ashamedly,

"I lost my weapons.."

"That's right and for someone who has no skill in hand to hand or evasion what does that mean?" she continued.

"Loss, or death." he finished, having heard this spiel before. His eyes traveled down to the sheath in his hands, noticing the indicator on it showing his aura in the red, while Pyrrah's was still green though she had lost a nailsworth.

"Remember Jaune," she pressed a finger to his chin making him look her in the eyes, "Progress is more important than victory here. And you are making progress in leaps and bounds."

His hormones decided then to kick in, intermingling with the residual adrenaline in his system. Pyrrah being so close, he could smell her watermelon shampoo, mixed with a hint of sweat and the ever present smell of ozone that lingered around her whenever she used her semblance. It was intoxicating to him, he reached forward instinctively to place a hand on her waist, only to have her quickly slip out of his grasp and turn on her heel, speed walking off the balcony they used as a sparring ground.

"Well it is getting late and dinner will be served soon and I need to get changed and put away my weapons and I will see you at dinner Jaune!" she said all in one breath with her tone slightly off as she rushed out of sight. Jaune could only call out a simple,

"OK see you.." before she was gone. He attempted to shake his head free of the haze before awkwardly making his way inside as well

As soon as she made it into the women's locker room she collapsed against the door taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm her racing heart.

Oh the irony, Jaune would be hard pressed to make her break a sweat in a spare but he could get her this worked up with a simple look. Although that look was far from simple, Jaune had looked, _hungry,_ but not like Nora when she waited for her pancakes but like he wanted to take Pyrrah and devour every inch of her, he was staring at her so intently, only a few inches away practically exuding testosterone like he was going to take her and..

" _Calm down Nikos_. _You're just hopped up on adrenaline and maybe slightly frustrated."_ Pyrrah flushed at her own thoughts as she stored Miló and Akoúo̱ in her locker. She quickly stripped and stepped into a very cold shower. The shock and cooling of her skin helped realign her thoughts.

" _God I am such a coward."_ she thought to herself.

" _I should just be honest with him, I'm sure Jaune is far to nice to reject me with any sort of ill will."_ she tried to he positive but doubts still whispered back to her.

" _Yes but I don't want to drive a wedge between us either. Or make our friendship strained and awkward. Or god forbid have him accept my confession so he doesn't have to hurt my feelings.."_ she sighed aloud before turning her mind to the routine of showering.

"Hello Pyrrah!" came the far to close cry of her ginger haired teammate. She nearly jumped out of her skin as she glance over to find Nora peeking her head through the shower curtain with a wide grin on her face.

"Nora! Privacy!" she sputtered out attempting to cover herself.

"Oh right! Sorry!" she pulled herself out of sight. Though Pyrrah knew she wasn't gone far.

"So I saw Jauney boy come back to the dorm looking kinda out of it. Did you finally jump his bones and blow his mind?" Nora asked completely genuinely, with only a hint of a laugh in her voice.

"No I did not "jump his bones" Nora." she shook her head trying to fight the return of her prior flush and train of thoughts.

"Jaune probably doesn't even know I'm attracted to him."

"Well duh, Jaune's the only one who doesn't know you're attracted to him." Nora snorted,

"I will agree that Jaune is more intelligent than most people give him credit for, but he's a boy, a very kind-hearted, selfless boy. And he's extremely oblivious to the feelings of lovely maidens like ourselves. So sometimes it pays to attract his attention in ways that he can't ignore ya know?" Nora may sound cheeky but Pyrrah could tell she was giving her sincere advice.

"Thank you Nora, I'll consider it." Pyrrah smiled, not one to pass up a jab at her friend in revenge of the invasion of her privacy.

"Is that how you plan to get Ren to notice you?" she said trying her hardest not to laugh.

"What!? No!? We've just been friends for soooooooo long! What are the odds we'd still be together? Well, not 'together-together'... Not that I'm not saying that he's not handsome; he is handsome, but that'd just be weird, right? Pyrrah?!" Finally Pyrrah felt the weight on her mind ebb as she let loose a long genuine laugh.

Blake sat on the hard cafeteria seat, her right hand idly bringing food to her lips as her eyes roamed the pages of the novel in her left. This was the fresh released copy of " _Leader of Two Souls_ " and it was fair to say she had lost touch with the world around her as she read. Rarely did she drop her guard so, but she had been eager to read this since she had finished the previous novel in the series " _Man of Two Souls_ ". As her fork scrapped an empty plate she sat down the utensil and gripped her new world with both hands. Just as she did so a commotion passed in front of her, she glanced up irritably, annoyed at being pulled from her story when she noticed a food tray floating a few inches from her face. Noticing the smell of ozone she glanced over at Pyrrah who had her hand raised and her eyes wide, clearly the one who had saved her from an unpleasant encounter with that evening's dinner. She glanced the other way to see Nora pointing at Ren who had his head in his hands. Jaune quickly stood and called to her teammates who were making the same double take she was.

"Hey it was an accident. Crisis averted, no reason to retaliate!" He called his voice cracking at the memory of the last chaotic battlefield that had spawned from a simple food fight.

"You sure about that vomit-boy?" Yang called back with a large grin raising a carton of milk in a slow wind up.

" **YES** " came the reply of most of the people in the lunchroom. Yang quickly deflated and set down her improvised weapon as Jaune released the breath he had been holding.

"You guys are no fun." Yang pouted and flopped down beside Blake. Blake glanced around and noticed a distinct lack of energy and red.

"Anybody heard from Ruby?" she asked.

"Well if you hadn't been lost with your head in the clouds kitty cat, you'd know I sent Ruby on some errands to keep her distracted while we figure out something for her birthday next week." Blake felt embarrassed at being caught so unawares.

"Unfortunately princess here isn't giving me any good ideas." Weiss rolled her eyes.

"I already told you we can go down to _Dust Till Dawn_ and buy her some bullets and casings, I'll get her a shipment of dust and she can spend the next week packing ammo for Crescent Rose." she shrugged, "I don't see how that's a bad idea for the little Hoplophile."

"Well yea that's not a bad **gift** for Ruby, but we have to plan something to **do** too." Yang twirled a lock of her hair as she glared out the window in thought. Blake also tried to come up with something that would be fun for Ruby based on what she new of the petite reaper.

" _Something exuberant, fun, involves all of us. Doesn't involve socializing with new people. Maybe a concert? Something with music.."_ Blake suddenly snapped her fingers, the proverbial lightbulb going off as her ears fluttered underneath her ribbon.

"I got it, karaoke bar downtown." Yang put a hand to her chin in contemplation a moment before a large grin split her cheeks. She smacked a fist into her opposite palm,

"That sounds perfect!" Weiss however did not seem as enthused.

"Really? Drunken people belting out slurred lyrics sounds fun to you?" Yang nodded cheekily,

"Absolutely, and I'm sure Ruby would enjoy herself. Besides it's not like it's a singing competition, half the fun is making an ass of yourself." Blake nodded in agreement. Weiss' shoulders drooped,

"Well I suppose it'd be too much to ask for a quiet dinner and cake. Fine but you're not allowed to drink at the bar Yang." Yang held a hand up,

"Scouts honor." with her other hand she crossed her fingers behind her back.

* * *

 **AN: I know that the characters seem kind of par for the course so far, trust me that will change. The unique aspects of the story show up slowly. Also I'll try and publish longer chapters, once the story starts to pick up it'll be much easier to release longer chapters that don't seem so... fragmented. Please give it time and remember that feedback is always appreciated.**


End file.
